She'll Never Be Alone
by Fanficer Lore
Summary: The Doctor reads a eulogy for Rose. Spoilers for Army of Ghosts.


Disclaimer: Doctor Who and characters are owned by the BBC. Not me.

Notes: This is my second Doctor Who fic! Yay, I'm so happy about that. Although technically this is my first _published_ DW fic. Since, I began writing something else, but ended up coming with this idea and it just happened to be completed first. So you can expect another fic from me soon. D

**"She'll Never Be Alone "**

**

* * *

**

_Her name was Rose._

_This amazing person._

_She never was afraid,_

_To say what needed to be said._

_She was an ordinary human._

_Now I almost wish she'd stayed that way._

------

"Together, until the end." Rose declared, smiling at the Doctor as she clasped her hand in his.

The Doctor smiled right back despite the fact that his stomach was in knots. The storm he'd felt coming for months before this day, had finally arrived. He knew it. It was a sick feeling that told him this was the end. He looked away and frowned, hoping she wouldn't notice the darkness written on his face. He didn't want this to be the end.

_------_

_She promised me forever,_

_Even though I couldn't do the same._

_Wherever I go death follows,_

_And Rose happened to get stuck in the way._

------

The Doctor didn't like what he saw in front of him. These ghosts were everywhere. But he didn't believe for a second that they were real ghosts. They were so strange yet there was just something so familiar about them. He knew better than to be fooled by this nightmare. It just wasn't right. Rose's world wasn't suppose to be like this.

------

_She could've just eaten chips all day, go to work and sleep._

_But for Rose, that was not living._

_That was just existing._

------

"**_Cyberman!_**" The Doctor hissed. He hoped that Rose was safe and the Cyberman weren't down there with the Void ship.

Meanwhile, Rose, Mickey and Dr. Rajesh Singh were trapped down there. Her worst nightmare, and one of the Doctor's biggest enemy, had returned. To say it was shocking and frightening would be an understatement. It was as if the floor beneath her crashed below her feet and she was falling into an abyss of "Exterminate"s.

"_**Daleks**!_" She shouted, shakily.

She heard another mad cry of "Exterminate!". She shut her eyes tight.

------

_Rose wanted to **live**._

_My Rose wanted to see the universe._

_And I showed it to her, the universe and more._

------

"Rose!" The Doctor called into the communications on the computer. The cybermen were momentarily disabled. As far as he knew Rose was still in danger. What if more cybermen came directly through the void vessel. He'd never be able to live with himself if she was 'deleted' or 'upgraded'.

"Doctor!" Rose called out.

He closed his eyes and sighed in relief. She was alive! "Rose, are you alright down there?"

Rose shakily exhaled the air which she'd been holding in since the vessel opened up. "Um, no actually. We're not."

"We?"

"Me and Mickey. Dr. Singh didn't make it."

"What are the cybermen doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh my god, cybermen!_" _Rose said, softly. "Doctor, things just got a whole lot worse. Daleks are back."

"Oh, no, not again. Rose get out of there!" The Doctor shouted at the com.

------

_But was it all worth it?_

_I know she would've said yes._

_I'm not so sure though._

_Oh, traveling with her_

_Was the best thing to happen to m_e,

_In a long time, and I've lived a long life._

_I cherish every moment she spent with me._

------

"We can't. The doors are locked shut. We can't get out from the inside."

"Alright. Look, just hang on! Try to keep them from doing anything. I'll get you out of there." The Doctor said, and then the connection died. "Rose!"

She turned to look at the computer. The thing was toast, blasted to bits by the dalek.

------

_Rose was more than just a companion._

_More than a friend._

_She was an equal._

------

He's got one that doesn't listen with reason and the other is just plain mad. Not the easiest of foes to deal with.

"What are the Daleks?" Jackie raises her voice, "What have you gotten Rose into this time!"

He simply says, "My worst enemy."

"Oh, another worst enemy. _Can you **save** my daughter?_"

The Doctor looks away for a moment to regain his composure. If anything happened to her... He clenched a fist. He'd never forgive himself.

He looked down at Jackie. "I'll get her out of there alive. I promise."

------

_My Rose, full of so much potential._

_So full of spunk, life, and bravery._

_Every rose must die._

------

Jackie, Yvonne, and The Doctor were standing outside the door. He pointed his finger at Jackie and said, "You stay here." Jackie looked as though she was going to protest, but with another finger pointed at her, she clamped her mouth shut and stayed put.

------

_My Rose died._

_I know there will never be another like her._

_Not in this lifetime anyway._

------

Rose heard the door open and turned to see The Doctor start to walk in confidently. At first, it seemed like everything was going to be okay. The relief only lasted for seconds though. Because now, the Daleks were on full alert.

Rose looked Mickey in the eyes. Then in what seemed like slow motion, a dalek's laser slowly and steadily, turned towards the Doctor. There was no way, she would let him die. If he died, then who would save the world? What would shedo without him?

She didn't wait for the laser to finish making aim - she didn't even think - she just ran, as fast as she could.

------

_She was always taking such great risks._

_She never held herself above anyone else._

_I did though._

------

"Doctor, watch out!" He heard Rose scream.

The Doctor watched on in horror as Rose ran towards him. He could almost hear himself yelling at her to get down, "Get down Rose!" but everything happened so fast. It was all a blur. His nightmare was coming true as Rose made a daring leap towards him. And that's when the dalek's laser fired.

------

_She was a hero in my eyes - fantastic, brilliant._

_The spark in my soul._

_Once, I told her I was left traveling on my own._

_And she had smiled up at me and said, "There's me"_

------

Rose's pained scream echoed throughout the room. Despite the screams her friends heard, inside; seconds before death, she thought, "_My_ _Doctor..." _And the Doctor could almost feel what she was thinking. It was the way she looked at him with those sincere, loving eyes.

As the Doctor and Rose fell to the ground he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. He let out a mournful whimper. "No no no _no_..." This wasn't happening. This just couldn't be real. His Rose couldn't be dead, lifeless, gone.

------

_I'm not suppose to fall in love with my companions. _

_And this is why. _

_Normally because humans wither and die._

_Rose didn't have that chance though._

_It was sudden and quick, and unfair._

------

When it finally sank in that she wasn't going to wake up, he realized just how attached he'd gotten to her. Life would not be the same without Rose Tyler. In fact, he couldn't even imagine a life without her. The ship would certainly be much emptier and hollow to the core. It'll be missing love. There was no time for mourning, though. First he needed to save the world. Her death would not be in vain.

------

_It's impossible not to love her._

_Her smile, laugh... everything about her is infectious._

_I don't know how I can move on._

_But I know she wouldn't want me to be sad._

_So I'll do my best._

------

The Doctor made eye contact with Jackie's tear stained face. "I can't take credit for all that she was, for most of that is thanks to her mother, Jackie Tyler. She made Rose the woman she's been, and I thank her for it. I -" His lip quivered, "love - Rose Tyler. I should have told her that when she was alive. I just hope she knew."

Some hours after Rose's casket was lowered into the ground, the Doctor remained by himself. He stood in front of the grave holding onto one pink rose. He didn't want his dear companion to be left all alone like him, so he'd gone to a planet of immortal roses. It was filled with all sorts of different types, but he'd picked the one best suited. This rose was pink like the shade of Rose's cheeks and beautiful as ever.

Jackie approached the Doctor from the side and watched as he gently placed it on the ground. "It's pretty," she said softly. "She'd love it."

"It stays in bloom forever," He said, quietly. Rose would never have be alone.

"She knows, ya know." Jackie said, receiving a questioning look from the lonely Timelord. "That you love her. I'm positive she knows."

"Thank you." He swallowed and blinked back the tears threatening to fall. "And I'm sorry I couldn't save her."

Jackie smiled at him with eyes full of sadness, regret, but also forgiveness.

Everything would be alright in time. He would continue traveling, saving the world, watching history happen. And he'd remember those days with Rose. Time may move on, but the memories will always be constant. Rose Tyler will always be with him. Forever.


End file.
